


Show Yourself!

by ShineBrightLight



Series: BNHA Oneshots [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Female Midoriya Izuku, Forced Hero Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Midoriya Inko, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: We watched Frozen 2 last night... this song struck me so hard I just had to write a one shot based on it.
Series: BNHA Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790239
Kudos: 14





	Show Yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> _Italized_ is Izumi singing
> 
> Normal is talking, or the other voices
> 
>  _ **Bold Italics**_ is Izumi's Mother, or Izumi and her Father singing
> 
>  **Bold** is her father

Izumi looked at the letter that she had found in her childhood home. As she read the letter her heart warmed and her anger grew. In the letter, she found pictures of her with her mother and father. Her true parents. She angrily wiped away tears and her head shot up as a soft call reached her ears. She looked back to the letter and smiled at the note at the bottom. 

_‘You can find answers where the northwind meets the sea, where the frozen rivers flow. We love you Princess.’_ Izumi folded up the map and slipped it into her pocket. She left her room feeling determined to find out what happened to them. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She held out her hands and with concentration, created a horse out of water. She hopped on and the horse began riding on top of the sea. For several hours she rode, hearing the call get louder and louder as she got closer to ahtohallan. She saw something glowing against the darkness of the evening sky and the dark waters of the sea. As she got closer, she saw it was a large, stationary glacier. 

“Of course! Glaciers are rivers of ice!” She said to herself, remembering a line in the letter. “Ahtohallan is frozen.” She heard the call again, and she smiled softly. 

“I hear you Mama, Papa. And I’m coming.” She urged the horse to go faster. 

_“Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold. Something is familiar; Like a dream, I can reach but not quite hold. I can sense you there, like a friend I've always known. I'm arriving, and it feels like I am home.”_ She slid off the horse as they rode onto the icy ground. She turned and bowed to the horse, which bowed back before vanishing. She turned to the glacier and her eyes widened at the large wall of ice. 

_“I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside. You have secrets, too; But you don't have to hide.”_ Izumi found a path leading inside the glacier and slipped inside, walking carefully down the tunnel. 

_“Show yourself. I'm dying to meet you. Show yourself. It's your turn. Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life? Show yourself! I'm ready to learn.”_ She spun slowly as she emerged into a large room with several paths. 

_"Ah ah ah ah! (ah ah ah ah ah!)”_ She turned quickly as one of the tunnels lit up with an answering call. She began to run down the tunnel following the lights. 

_“I've never felt so certain! All my life I've been torn. But I'm here for a reason; Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different, normal rules did not apply. Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why?”_ As she ran she began to slide down the tunnel, so she flung out her arms to keep her balance. As she got to the end of the tunnel, she found her path to be blocked by large pillars of ice. She used her telekinesis to lift them up. Moving into the room beyond and lifting the pillars there. 

_“Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling. Here I am, I've come so far! You are the answer I've waited for all of my life! Oh, show yourself! Let me see who you are!”_ She found her path blocked by a doorway of ice. She placed her hand on it and it exploded into millions of ice fragments that hovered in the air.

 _“Come to me now, open your door. Don't make me wait, one moment more. Oh, come to me now, open your door. Don't make me wait, one moment more.”_ As she made her way into the room, the ice crystals began swirling around her body before making four large colored crystals with symbols in the middle that matched the ones on her necklace. She carefully moved them with her telekinesis to lay on the ground in a four-pointed star with a large hole in the middle. As she did so, four slightly smaller diamond-shaped crystals appeared in the middle. She knelt and ran her fingers gently against it. She looked at the symbols in the middle of each of the other crystals. 

“Fire. Earth. Water. Air.” She murmured softly. Her eyes widened and she stood back up, moving to stand on the middle crystal. A large gust of wind swept around her and a beam of light rose from her and the crystals to hit the ceiling and create a crystallized dome of magic, wherein each different section of the dome was a different memory. Of her’s and her parents. New voices sang out as she spun in her spot looking at all the different images. 

‘Where the northwind meets the sea… _(Ah ah ah ah!)_ ’ She whirled around, and saw a smaller version of herself, running around, making the call, looking for her parents before she was grabbed by heroes. 

‘There's a river…( _ **Ah ah ah ah!)’**_ She heard an answering call from a different memory and turned to see her mother calling her, in the same way, looking panicked.

“Mother.” She whispered softly. 

‘Full of memory.’ She watched the memory in longing but stopped when she heard another new voice. 

**“Come, my darling, homeward bound.”** She turned and saw an image of her father singing, looking like he was directly singing to her. His hand raised, holding it out to her. She sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears. 

_“I am found!”_ She sang in return, his expression softened and he smiled at her. 

_**“Show yourself! Step into your power! Grow yourself into something new.”**_ She sang with him as she felt her bound powers shatter the inner cage they had been kept in. Rushing over her body, changing what she was wearing and what she looked like. Her hair changed from green to white and smoothed out to rest just above her shoulders curling around her ears lightly. Her eye color changed from green to a rich orange. From her outfit of a hero shirt and blue jeans, she was now wearing a black long sleeve with white skinny jeans. 

**“You are the one you've been waiting for,** _All of my life!_ **(All of your life)** _Oh, show yourself!_ ” She looked up as the wind began to swirl around her, carrying with it, snow. 

_“Ah ah ah ah! Ah ah ah ah! AH AH AH AH!”_ She slammed her hands onto the ground, and she vanished from the cavern. 

She reappeared outside a warm cottage hidden in the depths of the Japanese mountains. She stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door. It swung open revealing the woman she had seen in her memories. 

“Mama?” She asked softly. The woman gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes flooded with tears. Izumi threw herself into her mother’s hold and the two sunk to the ground, wrapped up in each other. Footsteps stopped behind them and she looked up and sobbed softly at the sight of her father standing over them both. He lowered himself to his knees and pulled them both into his arms. Izumi snuggled closer to her parents, falling asleep encased in their warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
